1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the area of applying herbicides to woody vegetation. The applicator of this invention provides a highly selective control of unwanted woody plants, and is far more reliable in such applications than spray, steady stream or mist-blowing devices. These latter devices are the most common type for application of herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of application of herbicides to woody vegetation, most of the known prior type devices employ sprays, steady stream, and/or mist-blowing devices. All of these type devices have the great disadvantage of covering a much greater area of vegetation than that which is normally desired.
Also most of the prior art type devices use a great volume of fuel oil which is mixed with the herbicide solutions for the selective treatment. Volumes of mixed herbicide solutions used with spray and steady stream type applicators range between 200 to 600 gallons per five day work week per crew. The applicator of this invention by nature of design reduces this usual 300 to 600 gallon consumption to the range of 5 to 10 gallons for the same area being treated.
One of the greatest defects of other applicators such as spray, steady stream, and mist-blowing devices is the lack of control of same as at all times these devices utilize a release valve or trigger manually operated and the volume being applied becomes a judgment factor by the operator of the device. Multiplying the thousands of individual applications to plant life with a manual control valve as compared to rationed application is much like applying one-half pint of herbicide when only one-half ounce is required. Nothing in the prior art is known which compares with the simple, effective, well-controlled applicator as disclosed by this invention.